Conceptos antagónicos
by LoveJooDoh4Ever
Summary: Hermoso. Horroroso. Fuerte. Miedoso. Impulsivo. Calmado... Kija es así, en resumen él es conceptos antagónicos. [Colección de drabbles para "Extremos opuestos" del foro "El feliz grupo de hambrientos"]
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia fue escrita para **"Extremos opuestos** " del foro **"El feliz grupo de hambrientos"**

Vida – Muerte _(Propuesto por Raxe)_

Palabras: 250

* * *

 **.**

 **Primera escama: Quiero...**

 **.**

* * *

Tiempo, al final, todo se resume en tiempo.

Las estaciones del año marcan a las flores que nacen y luego se marchitan. Un día, mi padre se marchitó como una de ellas. Simplemente dejé de sentir su presencia. Los dragones nacen y mueren. Ninguno es irremplazable, eso decía la abuela, y lo dijo de forma tan natural que no la cuestioné. Pero todos esperan al rey… Yo ya la encontré; no puedo pedirle nada más a esta vida.

Las estrellas brillan y luego, un día, su luz termina.

Zeno me contó que cuando la Princesa Yona nació, una estrella roja se alzó en el cielo. Creo recordarlo también. Le pregunté si la luz de esa estrella algún día se extinguiría. Dijo que sí, que eso era natural y sonrió. Yo no pude sonreí, no sé si fue por el miedo que se instauró en mi pecho o por él, por el dolor de la perdida del Rey Hiryuu y los años que carga de luto…

Creo que no importa que tan corta o infinita sea la existencia de un dragón. Es significante y suficiente cuando ha protegido a su rey, junto a sus hermanos dragones. Por eso, he tenido suficiente de esta vida.

Estoy feliz.

Tampoco soy irremplazable…

—¡Kija! ¿¡Estás bien?! —Está lejos, pero escucho que llora—. ¡Kija!

Su voz...

No estoy feliz. No es suficiente. Quiero… Una sonrisa más de la Princesa. Solo un momento más. Una mirada. Una caricia… ¿Es eso reprochable para un dragón? ¿Es egoísta?

—¡Kija!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Creo que fui muy mala al dejarlos sin saber si vive o muere, pero se me acabaron las palabras Upss xDDD

En fin, me divertí mucho con esto, espero hacer algunos más, hasta entonces, a todos los que leen, se los quiere mucho, bye, bye.


	2. Chapter 2

_Esta historia fue escrita para_ _ **"Extremos opuestos**_ _" del foro_ _ **"El feliz grupo de hambrientos"**_

 _Pasión - frialdad (_ _propuesto por_ Demonocracy _)_

 _Palabras: 100_

* * *

 **Segunda escama: Verdadera belleza.**

* * *

Gira y encuéntrate con esa mirada albina, descubre lo que hay en su interior. Todo en él es belleza, dices, y es cierto. Su cabello es de plata y su piel color jazmín. Su discreción y movimientos dignos de la realeza.

—No es de mi incumbencia —dice.

Aparta la mirada y tú no comprendes la pasión. Sonríes a quien ya no está, porque su sangre hierve, aunque no lo comprende. Tampoco tú, pero no es necesario.

Entre la frialdad de sus palabas y la pasión oculta de su sangre, se esconde el verdadero corazón; una gentileza que sobrepasa el entendimiento.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Se los quiere! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

_Esta historia fue escrita para_ _ **"Extremos opuestos**_ _" del foro_ _ **"El feliz grupo de hambrientos"**_

Candidez - Picardía ( _propuesto por_ mutemuia)

 _Palabras: 1000_

* * *

 **Tercera escama: Zona roja**

* * *

 _Kija era blanco, demasiado blanco, en espíritu, alma y cuerpo. Un ser puro… —Los ojos de Jae-ha brillaron— ¡Era tan blanco que daba ganas de mancharlo!_

Cuando la idea vino a su mente, ya fue demasiado tarde para querer pensar en otro cosa, la idea ya no podía salir de su cabeza. Era todo un reto, terriblemente tentador y no había mejor persona que él para cumplir esta misión.

De pronto lo vio a lo lejos, cargando leña para el almuerzo. Jae-ha sonrió maquiavélicamente, su blanca presa caminaba hacia él, sin saber a lo que se enfrentaba.

—Oh. Hola, Jae-ha.

Kija le sonreía tranquilamente, hasta su sonrisa era demasiado blanca (¡Era irritante! No debía existir un ser tan blanco). Jae-ha no descansaría hasta lograr su cometido, no podría vivir con un alma tan pura, tan cerca de él.

—Está noche… Zona roja— susurró Jae-ha al pasar por su lado.

Kija se detuvo en seco.

¿Zona roja?

—¡Pero… ¿Qué dices?! —dijo Kija, sin embargo Jae-ha lo ignoró, escapándosele una carcajada entre los dientes.

Ya esta advertido, pero eso le traía sin cuidado, Kija no huiría de sus garras (porque aunque Jae-ah era el dragón verde, tenía garras bastante afiladas, se llamaban perversión y astucia).

El dragón blanco, al fin perdería toda esa linda inocencia.

.

Ya era de noche y la sonrisa de Jae-ha crecía con cada hora. Algo en lo agudo de su mirar indicaba peligro; tenía un plan: ¡Lo secuestraría y se encargaría de hacer realidad todas sus fantasías! (Y sí no las tenía, Jae-ha se las inventaría) Eso es lo que hacía un buen hermano dragón, estaba convencido de ello, bueno... se convencía a sí mismo de ello.

—Yoon, ¿has visto a Kija? — le preguntó, después de un largo tiempo buscándolo, sin encontrarlo.

—Sí… eh, no lo sé —respondió sin prestar atención, más interesando en preparar la cena que otra cosa—. Estuvo hablando de algo rojo. Debe estar con Zeno, porque Hak se fue con Shin-ah a la aldea, a comprar el resto de ingredientes que necesito.

—Oh. Ya veo, gracias.

Jae-ha le sonrió sin llamar la atención y se marchó, entonces su sonrisa se tornó perversa.

¿Kija estaba hablando de la zona roja? Eso quería decir que estaba alerta… Bueno, eso no importaba, aunque Kija estuviera alerta, eso no cambiaba las cosas, solo las hacía mucho más divertidas.

.

 _¡Mancharlo¡ ¡Mancharlo! ¡Mancharlo! La idea le carcomía por dentro._

Jae-ha se encargaría de quitarle toda la pureza que llevaba dentro ¡Esa era su misión en la vida como hermano mayor! Nadie le haría pensar lo contrario. No importaban los obstáculos, si Kija se escondía de él, si planeaba escapar o incluso luchar. Jae-ah estaba preparado para todo.

Sonrió, sus ojos aún brillaban por la excitación.

—Es una linda noche, ¿no es verdad, Ryokuryuu? —dijo una voz conocida, desde las alturas de un árbol.

—Zeno —lo reconoció—, te estuve buscando ¿viste a Kija?

—¿ _A Hakuryuu_?... Sí —El dragón amarillo sonrió—. Dijo que se vería contigo en una tal zona roja, ¿sabes a lo que se refería? —preguntó sin entender.

Jae-ha sonrió con perversión, pero enseguida tosió para que no se le notara —suspiró encantado—. Había tantos inocentes a los que manchar… pero bueno, Kija era primero.

—Bueno, no importa —continuó Zeno—. Cuando estaba hablando de eso, Kija dijo no entenderte, porque lo único rojo que él quería era a la señorita y que como Hak no estaba cerca, aprovecharía de hacer algo que siempre quiso hacer.

El brillo en los ojos de Jae-ha desapareció, su sonrisa se borró y de pronto un frío aterrador subió por su espalda.

—Espera… —Jae-ha sudó frió— ¿tú crees que…?

— _Hakuryuu_ parecía muy decidido —continuó Zeno—, no sé lo que quería realmente, pero fue a ver a la señorita, _Hakuryuu_ puede ser muy impulsivo a veces.

Jae-ha tragó seco; Kija no se atrevería, ¿o sí?

.

Jae-ha voló a toda velocidad a la carpa de Yona, cada zancada le hacía entrar en razón, por fin, pisando tierra, se pregunta: ¿¡En qué demonios había estado pensando!?.

Estaba asustado, en verdad, muy asustado. De solo pensar que… Kija no sería capaz, ¿no es verdad? No, nunca haría tal cosa con su preciada Yona…

—¡Quedaré manchada! —escuchó gritar a Yona.

Su sangre se congeló, quizás nunca tuvo tanto miedo antes. Se detuvo en la entrada de la carpa y esperó. Seguro todo era un error… Sí, eso era, un error…

—Yo… —escuchó a Kija entrecortado, casi jadeando—. Yo siempre he querido complacerla… Princesa…

—Kija… —Yona parecía suplicar—. Por favor, Hak no está…

Eso era suficiente. Jae-ah no lo permitiría.

—¡Kija, detente ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?! —interrumpió con brusquedad dentro de la tienda.

Frente a Jae-ah estaba un Kija totalmente vestido (a diferencia de lo que se imaginaba), con un trozo de madera, como arma, apuntado a Yona (que también estaba vestida).

—¿Eh?... ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

—¡Qué bueno qué estás aquí, Jae-ah! —chilló Kija, a punto de llorar. Si no estuviera tan asustado, probablemente lo abrazaría.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Jae-ah… —Yona suplicó— ¡Quítame esta araña!

.

Zeno sonreía a lo lejos, totalmente divertido con la situación.

Kija no había entendido lo que Jae-ah había querido decir cuando le dijo que se vieran en la noche, en la Zona Roja. Cuando Kija se lo había preguntando a Zeno, éste le había dicho que era la zona dónde la señorita estaba. Tenía sentido… bueno, no mucho, pero el inocente de Kija lo creyó.

Las cosas se pusieron más divertidas cuando a Yona se le subió una araña a la espalda, Kija casi se desmaya, pero como su más ferviente deseo era complacer en todo a Yona, intentó usar un trozo de madera que encontró para matar a la araña. Sin embargo era tan torpe con su mano de dragón que aplastaría a la araña en el vestido de Yona. Fue entonces cuando Jae-ha llegó…

Zeno rió sin disimulo ¡Eso le pasaba por intentar corromper a Kija!

 _Kija era el Hakuryuu, el dragón blanco, puro de cuerpo, alma y espíritu, y así debía seguir._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _¡Un típico cliché! Jajaja xD tuve ganas de hacerlo y aquí lo tienen, fue más difícil de lo que intuí en un principio, especialmente el conseguir las 1000 palabras exactas (lo revisé con varias páginas)_

 _La idea que dio nacimiento a esta ¿viñeta? fue de Demon, eso de que Kija era tan blanco que daba ganas de mancharlo jajaja la verdad, si lo piensas, es muuuuy tentador *w*_

 _En fin, no estoy tan segura de haber conseguido el efecto que quería, pero tengo sueño, disculpen las posibles incoherencias que escribí jajaja Bueno, lastimosamente, ese fue mi último aporte a la actividad, que sin duda fue muy divertida :3_

 _A todos lo que leen, se los quiere mucho, no leemos pronto, bye, bye._


End file.
